Changes
by Elfin Princess Prue
Summary: Changing is a part of life and right now theres alot of it going on. When the sisters are called to help an innocent sometimes the best ways to help a teenager is to be a teenager.


Disclaimer – I own nothing that other people own

AN – Don't worry fans of my other Fic The Voice Within I haven't forgotten about it in fact it will have an update very soon I just had to get this posted while it was fresh in my mind. I was sitting in the garden reading a charmed book and it came to me and considering I've forgotten 2 previous ideas I've had within the week I thought it best to get this one done lol. So here it is. Prue as y'all know will be in all the charmed fics I write and Paige is in this one too. I only own things that aren't familiar and even then I may not own it. I don't really have much to say about this as I'm just goin with it and seeing where it takes me lol well enjoy.

Amber lay on her bed looking at her ceiling thinking to herself how unfair life was. Like many teenagers her age Amber believed everything to be unfair and the world was against her nothing ever went right in her life and every day was a disaster waiting to happen. Where in some cases this was typical teenage behavior it wasn't the case with Amber.

She stared at her ceiling, as she often did when she was thinking, and thought how sad she was to see it go. Of all the ceilings she had ever stared at, and there had been a few, this had to be the best. She liked to sit in the dark and stare at the constellations imprinted on its surface with glow in the dark stars. She imagined she lived on the other planets and that her life was better than it was. She often fell asleep whilst looking at her stars. Not tonight.

This would be the last time she would be able to look up at her stars and wish that things would go right for her.

She sighed to herself "Star light Star bright first star I see tonight. I wish I may I wish I might. Have the wish I wish tonight. I wish we could stop running" she whispered softly.

She continued to look at the stars lost in her own little world until a knock at her door snapped her back to reality.

"Amber sweetie? Are you awake?" he mums gentle voice asked from behind her closed door.

She heaved herself up so she was sitting "Yeah come on in mum" she told her

Her mum opened the door. Amber squinted as bright light from the hallway filled her dark little bedroom.

"Why do you insist on sitting in the dark?" her mum asked flicking the light switch. Amber looked up as the stars lost their shine thanks to the glare from the bare bulb. She always felt disappointed when that happened like she thought they should shine on no matter what just because she wanted them to.

"I like to look at the stars" she said plainly "They stay in the same place wherever you are"

Her mum looked at her sadly she loved her daughter more than anything. She hated seeing her so sad but she had to keep her safe and this was the only way she knew how.

"Are you all packed?" she didn't want to ask but she had to

Amber looked at her duffel bag lying on the floor by her bed. "Aren't I always?"

Inside were a few sets of clothes, a diary and some pens, a couple of books, a picture a c.d. player and a collection of c.d.'s and the essentials like a toothbrush. Nothing overly exciting. Just what she needed. Like always.

Her mum lifted her chin with her hand so she was looking in to her daughter's eyes. "I love you Amber you know that don't you?"

Amber smiled at her mother "I know you do and I love you too" she wrapped her arms around her mother and couldn't help but cry.

Her mum did what all mothers do when their child is upset. She rocked her back and forth and whispered soothing words in her ear. She lay her down and stroked her hair. She smiled at her and Amber smiled back.

"I'm gonna miss this place mum" she whispered

"Me to" her mum replied "But the next place will be better. I promise."

"This was the next place and it was better why cant we just be happy with that"

"We've talked about this before sweetie"

"I know I know. I just don't like getting settled then have to leave again" She couldn't help thinking things would be different if her dad were around she knew her mum was doing her best but this was her dads area of expertise. He would know what to do and she wouldn't have to move around all the time.

"I know honey but this is gonna be the last time I swear. You'll make new friends and you can have a proper room you can be safe and happy and we'll never have to move again"

Amber smiled the prospect at having a real room appealed to her immensely. The reason she came to stare at ceilings so much was due to the fact that they were always different whereas the room was always the same as the one before. Little furniture plain and boring. Nothing to get attached to so when the time came she could easily leave it behind.

Her mum leaned down and kissed her head. "Sleep tight baby. I love you"

"Love you mum" her mum switched the light out and closed the door. She was back in the comfort of her starlight. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. Thinking of the wish she had made. Maybe things would be better and maybe this would be the last time. Maybe she would get her wish and maybe they'd stop running.

"That's the last of it" Paige called pushing a packed box in to the hallway.

"This is weird" Piper replied picking the box up and heading up the staircase to the attic.

"What's weird about it? It's just a room" Phoebe told her taking the box from her sisters outstretched hands and heading in to the attic.

"Yeah moms room"

"So what" Prue called taking the box from Phoebes hands and putting it with the others. "Your using it for the same reason she did"

"It comes with its own bathroom?" Paige joked joining them in the attic.

Prue and Phoebe laughed. Piper looked shell-shocked.

"That isn't why I'm taking It." she rushed

"Piper honey we know" Prue soothed putting her arm around her baby sisters shoulders.

When Piper had married Leo they had moved her in to Prue's room, as it was the biggest of the remaining rooms. Then when she had given birth to Whyatt they had moved her in to Grams room as Paige had moved in to the spare room. And Grams room was bigger to accommodate the baby. When Whyatt had turned one they turned the dining room in to a bedroom and moved him down there. So he had more space. Now however there was another baby to make room for and Piper needed to be near him. Downstairs was to far away.

Their moms' room was next to Pipers old room and had a door between them. Easy access. They were moving the boys in to Pipers room and Piper and Leo in to their moms' room. Only Piper was finding it weirder than she had when she moved in to her Grams room. They hadn't really been in it since she died and it was bringing back a lot of memories.

"Piper sweetie you're the mom now you need the mom room ok. She'd want you to have it trust me" Prue told her.

They'd spent all day sorting through their mothers' things and boxing it up to store in the attic along with everything else. Now Piper was moved in she was having second thoughts but her sisters weren't having any of it.

"Piper the room is empty ok mom isn't coming back she doesn't need it. I know it's weird but it'll be ok your not moving out we're living here as a family like we said we would now were running out of rooms. So your just gonna have to take it." Phoebe said.

"You'll be able to get to the boys so much quicker there and you know it" Paige added not wanting to be left out.

"Your right you're all right" she said defeated

"Plus now grams room is empty for when they need a room for themselves" Phoebe said

"Or we have kids" Paige added

Prue nodded they were all thinking of starting a family one day they were gonna need the 2 spare rooms for the future. Prue had a feeling their was gonna be a lot more moving around to come.

"I need hot chocolate" Phoebe declared.

"I second that" Paige said

"I'll make it" Piper said heading down after her sisters.

Prue hung back. It really was weird seeing her mothers' room occupied again. Piper and Phoebe had both been to young to remember her much and Paige had been a big secret. But Prue remembered. She remembered waiting for her mother to come back and sit on her bed and hug her girls kissing them and telling them how much she'd missed them. She couldn't bear to re-enter the room once she had died but now with Piper inside it, it would be easier. She smiled and closed the door. Tiptoeing past the boy's new room she joined her sisters in the kitchen.

Piper handed her a mug of coco she couldn't imagine what this was doing to her sister she said she was fine but Piper knew her to well to believe her.

"To a hard days work" Paige toasted

"To a hard days work" they laughed

Amber sat on the plane legs tucked beneath her trying to sleep. She missed her stars. Outside the window it was too cloudy to see any for real. She took the hot chocolate the stewardess offered her hoping it would help her sleep. As she took a sip she looked at her mother and sent out a silent plea begging the universe to give them a break. She sipped at her coco and looked out the window willing the journey to end.

Phoebe laughed at their toast and took a sip of her coco. As her lips touched the mug she felt her ears tune out all the noise around her. Her sisters were talking to her but she couldn't hear them. She felt her heartbeat slow right down so the beating wasn't thudding in her ears. She felt her breathing soften so as not to interfere with what she was about to feel.

She felt alone and scared. _Please, dad where ever you are please let things work out. He's still after us and I'm tired of running. _She felt the fear in the words that rang round her ears. _If he comes I won't be able to fight him he's to strong for mom and me. Why aren't you here you should be here._

"Phoebe?"

"Is she back?"

"I dunno"

"She looks scared"

"I'm not scared" she replied swallowing hard "But someone out there is. She's terrified of someone coming to get her. I think we have an up coming innocent"

They all groaned "Oh well duty calls" Piper sighed

"How do you know she's an innocent? It could be anyone after her"

"No it's a demon. I could feel the power coming out of her who else would be after her"

"How will we know her when we see her?" Paige asked she didn't understand Phoebes enpath power it was very different to Prue's.

"Emotions that high are hard to miss. I'll feel her"

They all sat and drank their drinks in silence. By the way Phoebe had received this message they knew this was big hopefully not to big for the charmed ones to handle.

Amber slept on the plane all her worries racing through her mind. Unbeknown to her the danger that awaited her in San Francisco.

Well there you go my next big thing lol tell me what y'all thought whenever I read over my stuff it sounds rubbish maybe coz I'm my biggest critic if that makes sense I'm always lookin for fault so it would be nice to know what other people think. It's gonna b the next thing I focus on after The Voice Within which is nearly done so an update wont be to long awaited. __


End file.
